


Lasst Mich Hier Ewig Leben

by under_a_linden_tree



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_linden_tree/pseuds/under_a_linden_tree
Summary: “Mein Lieber, ich glaube nicht, dass ich je gefragt habe.” Der Engel legte sein Buch beiseite, auf das Nachtkästchen, sank ein wenig tiefer unter die Steppdecke und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn des Dämons. Crowley seinerseits stieß einen missbilligenden Seufzer aus, da sein Gesicht nun der Luft ausgesetzt war.“Wann wusstest du es?” fragte Aziraphale und schlang seinen Arm eng um die Taille des Dämon.---Einige Jahre nach der Apokalpyse; ein Gespräch, das sie bis jetzt noch nicht geführt hatten.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Lasst Mich Hier Ewig Leben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/gifts).
  * A translation of [Let Me Live Here Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110945) by [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky). 



> Titel aus Shakespeares "Der Sturm".
> 
> Vielen Dank an MovesLikeBucky für die Erlaubnis, dies zu übersetzen.

Der Regen, der gegen das kleine Cottage hämmert, beschwört Bilder vergangener Jahre herauf, als London im Regen versenkt war und das Ende sich gegen den Horizont abzeichnete. Doch sie hatten es überwunden, also war das hier nicht so schlimm.

Von dem Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers aus konnten sie den Ozean sehen, aufgewühlt und dunkel. Wind, der durch die Wellen peitscht, sie in jedwede Richtung wirft. Das könnten sie zumindest, wenn sie denn darauf achten würden. Aziraphale hatte seine heiße Schokolade, ein gutes Buch, eine gemütliche Steppdecke, seinen netten Tartanpyjama, und die Liebe seines Lebens an seiner Seite. Crowley hatte sich so sehr um Aziraphale gewunden, wie er nur konnte, ein jedes bisschen der Wärme seines Engels aufsaugend, das sein reptilisches Blut aufbringen konnte. Der Kopf des Dämons war kaum zu sehen über den Rand der Steppdecke hinweg, abgesehen von einem Schopf karmesinroten Haars, die Arme wild um den Engel geschlungen, die Beine miteinander verflochten. Er murrte, wie er es für gewöhnlich zu tun pflegte. Aziraphale hätte es gar nicht anders gewollt.

Sie befinden sich in einem kleinen Cottage am Meer. _Ihrem_ Cottage am Meer. Mit einem wunderschönen Paradies von einem Garten und Büchern, die in jeden Schlupf und Winkel gestopft sind, welche das kleine Haus ermöglicht. Es ist eine perfekte Mischung der Beiden. Gerade so ausreichend Tartan und gerade so ausreichend modern. Es ist ein Zuhause.

Crowley, mein Lieber, du musst dankbar sein, dass ich nicht das Bedürfnis habe, zu atmen”, sagte der Engel und lugte über die Seite seines Buchs hinweg zu dem Dämon hinüber, der an ihm klebte. “Denn ich glaube, du hättest mich mittlerweile erwürgt.”

"Ist kalt”, protestierte der Dämon schläfrig. “Du bist’s nicht.” Er mochte es, Crowley so zu sehen; eingewickelt in die Steppdecken auf ihrem Bett. Entspannt, ruhig. Glücklich, sogar.

“Dir wäre nicht so kalt, wenn du einen vernünftigen Pyjama trügest”, tadelte Aziraphale liebevoll und fuhr mit einer Hand durch den Schopf roten Haars. “Satin ist kalt, du törichte Schlange.”

Das brachte ihm ein schläfriges Schnauben ein. Der Engel würde sich nie wirklich beschweren; sie hatten einen langen Weg hinter sich in diesen wenigen kurzen Jahren seit dem Armageddon-das-doch-nicht-stattfand. Himmel und Hölle hatten sie in Frieden gelassen und sie hatten sich dazu entschlossen, in den Ruhestand zu gehen.

Den Buchladen in Soho gab es noch immer, noch immer mit dem kleinen Schild mit den sprunghaften Öffnungszeiten[1]. Er war mehr oder weniger ein Lagerraum, mittlerweile. Sicher, sie könnten genügend Platz im Cottage für alle von Aziraphales Büchern herbeiwundern, aber das würde vielleicht ungewünschte Aufmerksamkeit mitsichbringen.

Die letzten drei Jahre waren die friedvollsten gewesen, die Aziraphale je erlebt hatte, und die glücklichsten. Die elf Jahre, die zur Apokalypse-die-es-so-sehr-versucht-aber-es-einfach-nicht-auf-die-Reihe-gekriegt-hat geführt hatten, waren das genaue Gegenteil gewesen. Wenn Aziraphale sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich war, dann war der Großteil der sechstausend Jahre, die er auf der Erde verbracht hatte, sehr besorgniserregend gewesen. Seine einzigen Lichtblicke waren die Zeiten gewesen, die er mit Crowley verbracht hatte.

Er hatte für sehr lange Zeit nicht gewusst, welchen Namen er diesem Gefühl zuschreiben sollte; die Erkenntnis war mehr wie ein langsamer Sonnenaufgang gewesen denn wie ein Fallen und Aufprallen. Je mehr Zeit er mit dem Dämon verbracht hatte, umso mehr hatte er seine Gesellschaft zu schätzen gewusst. Wenn er auf sein langes Leben zurückblickte, dann konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen, wann er sich seiner Liebe _bewusst_ geworden war, aber er hätte seine Mühe damit, festzulegen, wann er sich tatsächlich verliebt hatte.

Es war nicht wirklich etwas, über das sie sprachen. Sie tendierten dazu, ihre Gegenwart zu genießen, über die Zeit, die sie verschwendet hatten, nicht viel zu diskutieren. Aber Crowley war schläfrig und liebenswert und Aziraphale konnte sich selbst nicht helfen, er musste sich nach den Gedanken seines Gefährten zu diesem Punkt fragen[2]. Wann _hatte_ Crowley beschlossen, dass er den Engel liebte?

Nun, jetzt war Aziraphale neugierig, und dabei konnte er es einfach nicht bewenden lassen.

„Mein Lieber, ich glaube nicht, dass ich je danach gefragt habe.” Der Engel legte sein Buch beiseite, auf das Nachtkästchen, sank ein wenig tiefer unter die Steppdecke und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn des Dämons. Crowley seinerseits stieß einen missbilligenden Seufzer aus, da sein Gesicht nun der Luft ausgesetzt war.

„Wann wusstest du es?” fragte Aziraphale und schlang seinen Arm eng um die Taille des Dämons.

„Wusste ich was?” fragte Crowley, der versuchte, sich näher heran zu kuscheln und sein Gesicht am Hals des Engels vergrub. „In sechstausend Jahren gibt’s viel zu wissen, da musst zu spezifischer sein, Engel.”

Aziraphale verdrehte die Augen; er konnte nahezu das Grinsen in Crowleys Stimme hören. Er fuhr mit einem wohlgepflegten Finger die Kurve am Ohr des Dämons nach, was ihm ein leichtes Schaudern einbrachte. Crowley würde niemals etwas so erniedrigendes wie _kitzlig_ zu sein eingestehen, aber der Engel wusste es besser.

„Wann wusstest du, was du für mich empfindest, mein Liebster?” fragte der Engel und drückte einen weiteren sanften Kuss gegen die Schläfe des Dämons.

Sonnenblumengelbe Augen blitzten auf, wandten den Blick dem Engel entgegen, mit mehr Liebe als Aziraphale je für möglich gehalten hätte. Crowley stützte sich auf seinem Ellbogen auf und Aziraphale hätte sich fast schelten können, weil er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die Berührung verloren ging. „Habe ich dir das nicht schon gesagt, Engel?”

„Nein, Liebster, ich glaube nicht, dass du das getan hast”, lächelte er seinem Dämon entgegen.

Aziraphale ließ diesen Gedanken einige Sekunden lang durch seinen Kopf wandern. _Sein_ Dämon. Nie hätte er sich das vorstellen können (und man muss annehmen, dass er sich viele Dinge, die Crowley involvierten, vorgestellt hatte), dass sie hier sein würden, zusammen und glücklich und _frei_. Frei, diejenigen zu sein, die sie waren, beieinander zu sein, sich so lautstark zu lieben wie die beiden sich trauten.

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht musste wohl amüsant sein, denn Crowley brach in ein breites Grinsen aus lehnte sich herab, um den Engel anständig zu küssen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich’s je Leid sein werde, wenn du mich so anschaust, Engel.”

„Und wie genau sehe ich dich denn an?” Aziraphales Hand wanderte und er wand ihre Finger zusammen, hob Crowleys Hand an seine Lippen und legte sanfte Küsse auf seine Fingerknöchel, einer nach dem andern.

Crowley lächelte so strahlend, dass Aziraphale sich fragte, wie im Namen der gesamten Schöpfung ein Ort wie die Hölle ihn je bergen hatte können. „Als ob ich die verdammten Sterne aufgehängt hätte.”

„Korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege, Liebster, aber ich glaube doch, dass du das _getan hast_ ”, sagte Aziraphale und ließ seinen Daumen an dem des Dämons entlangwandern, immer noch die Einfachkeit genießend, mit der sie sich an der Hand halten konnten, ohne ihre jeweiligen Seiten fürchten zu müssen. „Wechsle nicht das Thema, ich bin neugierig, ich will es wissen.”

„Warum?” Crowley ließ sich zurück zwischen die Kissen fallen, sodass er auf seinem Rücken lag. „Nicht, dass ich’s dir nicht sagen will, ich frag mich nur - warum plötzlich?”

„Müßige Neugier, mein Liebling”, sagte der Engel, als nun Crowley diesmal ihre verschlungenen Hände zu seinem Gesicht führte und einen federleichten Kuss gegen die Innenseite von Aziraphales Handgelenkt presste, der sein Herz flattern ließ. „ _Gib nach_ , ich weiß, dass du es liebst, mich zu verwöhnen”, lächelte der Engel so unschuldig, wie er konnte, wenn er dies sagte. Das war eine Facette ihrer Beziehung, mit der er seit langem vertraut war, und in der Vergangenheit hatte er es vollauf genossen, sie durch ihre Schritte zu führen. Sogar vor diesem neuen Nachtrag zu ihrem „Abkommen”.

„Mistkerl”, schnaubte Crowley, aber es lag nichts hitziges darin, bloß Zuneigung. Er drückte noch einen Kuss gegen das Innere des Handgelenks des Engels. Aziraphale glaubte nicht, dass er dieses immer noch so neuen Ausbruchs der Zuneigung jemals müde werden konnte.

„Du liebst es doch”, sagte Aziraphale, als er hinüber rutschte und seinen Kopf auf der Brust des Dämons bettete.

„Ja, ich nehme an, das tue ich”, sagte Crowley, der sanft seine langen Finger durch Aziraphales Haar gleiten ließ. Aziraphale könnte dieser Berührung wegen schnurren, wenn ihm danach der Sinn stehen würde. „Also gut, also gut, wenn du wirklich die Geschichte hören willst, wie der gutaussehende, teuflische Gauner sich in den spießigen, verklemmten Buchhändler verguckt hat.”

„Hey”, sagte Aziraphale und boxte Crowley leicht. „Ich bin nicht spießig.”

Crowley hob eine Braue und er gab nach. „Also gut, ja, vielleicht ein wenig spießig. Aber ich bin nicht verklemmt, schon lange nicht mehr.”

Crowley drückte einen Kuss gegen Aziraphales Schläfe. „Du weißt, dass ich nicht anders kann, als dich aufzuziehen, Engel.”

Der Dämon verfiel in Stille, überlegte, wo er anfangen sollte. Sechstausend Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, um sie zu durchkämmen, also wartete Aziraphale, dem Ton des nicht-notwendigen-aber-dennoch-existierenden Herzschlag des Dämons lauschend, und er schwelgte darin, dass er es konnte. Er verband sich wunderbar mit dem Geräusch des Regens und des Sturms, lullte den Engel in einen fast traumähnlichen Zustand.

Im Kontrast zu den letzten sechstausend Jahren hatten sich die Dinge recht schnell entwickelt, sobald ihre Beziehung ins Rollen kam. Sie hatten früh erkannt, dass für jegliche Zeit getrennt zu sein einfach nicht etwas war, das sie wollten; also zogen sie zusammen. Die kleine Wohnung über dem Buchladen, zu Beginn, wo langsam ihre Leben ineinander flossen. Etwas an ihrem Leben im Ruhestand schien sie ganz von selbst hierher geführt zu haben, in die South Downs.

Sie hatten dieses kleine Cottage gekauft, mit zu vielen Bücherregalen an Orten, an denen sie nicht passen sollten, und zu vielen Pflanzen an Orten, an denen es nicht ausreichend Sonnenlicht geben sollte; dahinter ein Gemüsegarten und zwei quietschende Schaukelstühle auf der Veranda. Eine kleine Küche, in welcher Crowley trotz Aziraphales Beharren, dass er es nicht tun musste, gelernt hatte, alles und auch wirklich alles zu kochen, was er in einem Kochbuch lesen konnte.

_Einfach noch eine Art, um zu zeigen, dass ich dich liebe, Engel_ , hatte er gesagt. Und wirklich, hätte Aziraphale da mit ihm streiten können[3]?

Crowleys Finger folgten noch immer dem kreisförmigen Muster in Aziraphales Haar und er hatte fast vergessen, dass er überhaupt eine Frage gestellt hatte.

„Ich nehme an, wenn ich mich entscheiden müsste”, sagte Crowley und riss Aziraphale aus seinen Gedanken. „Wär’s Rom. Und die Austern.”

Aziraphale drehte sich um, sodass er ihn ansehen konnte, und Crowley strahlte. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde er sagen, dass Crowley _errötete_ , doch er wusste, wohin es führen würde, wenn er darauf hinwies und jetzt war es wohl wirklich nicht an der Zeit dazu. Die Hand, die nicht durch Aziraphales Haar fuhr, bedeckte seine eigene, wo sie auf der Brust des Dämons lag.

„So lang zurück schon, in Rom?” Der Engel war ein wenig erstaunt, dass es so lange her war. Fast zweitausend Jahre.

„Jap”, sagte Crowley, wobei er wie immer das P am Ende ploppen ließ. „Du hast versucht, mich _in Versuchung_ zu führen.” Er ging nun davon, durch das Haar des Engels zu streichen, dazu über, seine Finger an Aziraphales Ohr entlangstreifen zu lassen. Heimzahlung für das Kitzeln vorhin, kein Zweifel. Aziraphale versuchte erfolglos, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Sobald du gesagt hast: _Nein, das ist eure Aufgabe_ war ich hin und weg.” Crowley verlagerte sich, schlang seine Arme erneut um den Engel. „Wusste, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens dir hinterher laufen würde, wenn ich’s müsste, nur um dir ein bisschen länger nahe zu sein.”

„Ach, Crowley”, sagte Aziraphale, seine Stimme voller Ehrfurcht. „Du musstest so lange auf mich warten.”

_So viel Zeit, die wir verschwendet haben, und wir hatten fast keine mehr_ , dachte Aziraphale düster. Ihm stand jedoch nicht viel Zeit für düstere Gedanken zu, denn Crowley begann, sein Kinn entlang zu küssen. Der Engel konnte nichts weiter tun, als zu seufzen und zufrieden zu sein.

„Jede Sekunde Wert, Engel”, flüsterte der Dämon gegen seine Haut, zog ihn noch näher an sich heran. „Würde es um nichts eintauschen, für das, was wir jetzt haben.”

„Nein, ich denke, das würde ich auch nicht.” Er zerfloss mittlerweile nahezu in diese Küsse. Da er ein Engel war, war Aziraphale von Natur aus darauf eingestellt, Liebe zu fühlen. Er konnte Liebe von Crowley ausströmen fühlen und er war sich auch der Liebe äußerst bewusst, die aus ihm selbst strömte. Im Lauf der letzten Monate hatte diese Liebe sich in den Wänden und Böden und Balken und all dem Schnickschnack festgesetzt, der ein Haus in ein Zuhause verwandelt. Wachsend und anschwellend wie das Gewitter dort draußen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, wer sich wandte, um wen in diesem Moment zu küssen, aber ihre Lippen trafen sich nichtsdestotrotz. Aziraphale ließ seinen Daumen an Crowleys Kiefer entlang gleiten, ließ seine Hand in diesem Schopf roten Haars zur Ruhe kommen. Crowley hielt seine Hände gleichermaßen beschäftigt, während sie sich ihre Zeit nahmen. Sie hatten nun viel davon, Zeit. Sie hatten stumm die Übereinkunft geschlossen, nichts davon mehr zu verschwenden. Zeit wurde nun genossen, geschätzt und geliebt, im Wechsel, genauso sehr wie sie einander liebten.

Diese kleinen Momente, in den ruhigen Stunden, waren für Aziraphale wertvoller als jegliches seiner Bücher[4].

„Nun?” fragte Crowley, den Kuss lösend, nach wer weiß wie langer Zeit.

„Hmm?” sagte Aziraphale, mehr ein Jammern als eine Frage, da nun sein Gesicht unbewusst Crowleys nachjagte. Er hatte das Küssen ziemlich genossen.

„Was ist mit dir, Engel?” fragte Crowley, und gelbe Augen suchten blaue, als er Aziraphales Wange so schrecklich sanft streichelte. „Du hast es mir auch nie gesagt, weißt du?”

„Habe ich nicht?” Aziraphale blinzelte ein paar Mal, immer noch trunken von der Liebe und Zuneigung, die um ihn herumwirbelten.

„Nope”, sagte Crowley und küssten den Engel rasch auf die Nase. Aziraphale wagte es nicht, zu denken, dass es liebenswert war[5].

„Eine einfache Frage, dann”, sagte Aziraphale sachlich. „Die Kirche, mit den Nazis, da wusste ich es. Nun, wohl eher wusste ich, dass ich eine Chance hatte, dass du dir vielleicht auch etwas aus mir machen könntest.” Er konnte an dem hinterlistigen Glitzern in den gelben Augen des Dämon ablesen, dass diese Antwort nicht gut genug war.

„Danach habe ich nicht gefragt, Engel.” Crowley vergrub sich am Hals des Engels, drückte ein paar schnelle Küsse dagegen. „Was ich wissen will ist: Wann hat sich der perfekte, unantastbare Engel Hals über Kopf in einen _Dämon_ verschossen?”

„Ach, sei doch still”, spöttelte Aziraphale. “Was für ein Unfug, “perfekt und unantastbar”, gütiger Himmel. Ich bin schon lange keins von beiden mehr gewesen, _wie du genau weißt_ , Liebster.”

„Ngk.” Das war die einzige Antwort, die der Engel erhielt. Er hatte es geschafft, den Dämon etwas durcheinander zu bringen, worüber er sich stets freute, wenn es geschah.

„Außerdem”, seufzte Aziraphale und vergrub seine Finger wieder in Crowleys Haar. „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, müsste ich eine von deinen üblichen Aussagen stehlen, denn ich bin eher irgendwie hinein geschlurft.”

„Tss.” Crowley untermauerte dies mit einem kleinen Nippen dem Hals des Engels. „Du bist in deinem Leben noch nie geschlurft, Engel.”

„Du alte Schlange”, sagte Aziraphale, der leicht unter dem kleinen Biss zusammenzuckte. „Du weißt, was ich meine. Es waren, nun ja, viele kleine Dinge. Du machtest dir Sorgen wegen der Kinder, damals an der Arche; du warst immer so freundlich zu mir, selbst wenn ich es nicht verdient hatte - unterbrich mich nicht, ich _habe_ es nicht verdient, nicht bei Golgotha. Du hast Hamlet zu einem Erfolg gemacht, bloß weil ich es mochte, du hast mich unzählige Male vor Entkörperung gerettet und jedes Mal, denke ich, habe ich mich vielleicht ein bisschen mehr in dich verliebt. Du musst wissen, dass ich dich immer für reizend gehalten habe, die höheren Mächte haben dir mit Sicherheit eine verlockende menschliche Form gegeben.”

Crowley hielt Inne, um zu ihm aufzublicken, der Moment vom Knallen des Donners untermauert, und sein Blick wurde sanft. „Hab nie gemerkt, dass du gestarrt hast, Engel.”

„Ach, sei leise”, sagte Aziraphale und drückte einen Kuss gegen Crowleys Augenwinkel. „Und deine Augen auch. Ich weiß, dass du sie nicht magst. Aber ich habe sie immer eher bezaubernd gefunden. Ich war ziemlich entrüstet, als du angefangen hast, sie zu verdecken, obwohl ich wusste, _warum_.”

Er konnte sehen, wie eine Röte sich über die Ohren des Dämons ausbreitete. Crowley errötete nicht oft, aber über seine Augen zu sprechen, brachte ihn für gewöhnlich dazu. Crowley hasste sie; das eine Anzeichen seines Falls, das er mit nichts anderem verstecken konnte als mit seinen dunklen Sonnenbrillen. Aziraphale dachte, dass sie heller schienen als das reinste Gold.

„Aber wenn ich einen Zeitpunkt wählen müsste, an dem ich dem Gefühl einen _Namen_ gab…” Der Engel zögerte bloß einen Moment lang. „St. James, 1862.”

„Wirklich?” Crowleys Augen verengten sich und er zog sich etwas zurück. „Das Weihwasser? Der Streit, nachdem wir aufgehört haben miteinander zu reden, _für achtzig verdammte Jahre_?” Selbst nach all der Zeit war dieser Tag ein wunder Punkt für die beiden. Aziraphale hatte sich deshalb _jahrzehntelang_ fertig gemacht. Als ob Verbrüderung alles sei, was Crowley für ihn bedeutet hatte. Wut stand einem Engel nicht gut zu Gesicht. Das tat auch Schuld nicht und dennoch war er dort gewesen, von beidem überquellend.

„Ja, Liebster, weil es das erste Mal war, dass ich fühlen konnte, wie es sein müsste, dich zu _verlieren_. Dass ich all das durchmachen müsste ohne die eine Konstante, auf die ich mich verlassen konnte. Das war der Moment, in dem ich wusste, dass ich dich liebte. Ich war schon für Jahrhunderte hingerissen, bloß war ich zu ängstlich, um dem Ganzen einen Namen zu geben.”

Aziraphale fühlte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Manchmal waren diese menschlichen Körper sehr unpraktisch, mit all diesen Funktionen, die so eng mit Emotionen verbunden waren. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Tränen der “glücklichen” Variante entsprachen oder der “bittersüßen” oder einer anderen, die er noch nicht erfahren hatte. Bald schon waren Crowleys Hände wieder auf seinem Gesicht und seine Lippen küssten die Tränen weg, bevor sie endlich seine eigenen wiederfanden.

„Ich liebe dich, Engel.” Es war fast ein Flüstern. Eine abgeschiedene Erklärung für eine abgeschiedene Welt. Drei Worte, die alles sagten, und dennoch nichts, das jedwede den Menschen bekannte Sprache umfassen konnte, aber sie schafften es, irgendwie.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Liebster”, sagte Aziraphale mit der Hochachtung, die sich die meisten Menschen für das Gebet zurückbehalten würden. Er küsste seinen Dämon erneut. Und wieder, und wieder. Wer weiß, wie lange, wirklich. Zeit ist schlussendlich ein Konstrukt, insbesondere wenn man von der unsterblichen Sorte ist.

Die Geräusche von draußen waren erloschen, der Sturm für nun vorüber. Crowley gähnte zwischen ihren Küssen.

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit für dich, etwas Schlaf ab zu bekommen, Liebster.”

„Ngk”, war die einzige Antwort, die Aziraphale erhielt, bevor er erneut geküsst wurde.

„Nein, ich weiß doch, wie du bist, also geh schlafen”, sagte der Engel, diesmal etwas strenger. „Ich werde mich morgen nicht mit einer griesgrämigen Schlange herumschlagen.”

Crowley grinste ihn an. “Nicht griesgrämiger als gewöhnlich.”

„Liebling, ich versichere dir, das ist griesgrämig genug”, sagte Aziraphale liebevoll, bevor er den Dämon wieder in seine Arme nahm.

„Du liebst mich”, sagte Crowley, als er sich gegen die Brust des Engels schmiegte; seine Worte halb mit Entrüstung und halb mit liebevollem Unglauben getränkt.

„Immer”, sagte Aziraphale, bevor er einen Kuss gegen Crowleys Haupt drückte. “Ich habe es immer und werde es immer, und jetzt, geh schlafen.”

Er hätte das letzte Bisschen nicht sagen müssen, denn Crowley schlief schon glückselig ein. Dies war eine von jenen Nächten, urteilte Aziraphale, an denen es nett wäre, selbst ein wenig Schlaf abzubekommen. Er schnippte mit seinen Fingern und das Licht auf dem Nachtkästchen ging aus, und nach einigen Minuten war er selbst eingenickt.

\---

Sonnenlicht strömt durch ihr Schlafzimmerfenster. Der frühe Morgen bricht über die Wellen nahe ihres Cottages herein und wirft tanzende Muster in den Staub, der durch die Luft strömt. Es ist friedvoll, es ist ruhig und - entgegen alle Erwartungen - ist es ein Zuhause.

Ein Zuhause für einen Engel und einen Dämon, ein höchst unwahrscheinliches Paar.

Aziraphale schläft nicht viel, hat es nie wirklich. Es war ein neues Vergnügen; eines, bei welchem er das Gefühl hat, tatsächlich etwas verpasst zu haben. Das Sonnenlicht trifft durch das Fenster seine Augen, weckt ihn auf, lang bevor er soweit ist, obwohl er das nie zugeben würde. Fast wie aufs Stichwort fühlt er das Grummeln seines Bauchs. Seine Gedanken werden sich dem neuen Café zu, das in der Stadt aufgemacht hat, und dem Frühstück, aber er macht keine Anstalten, sich von Crowley loszulösen, der immer noch an dem Engel hängt, als hänge sein Leben davon ab.

Es gefällt ihm, den Sonnenaufgang zu sehen, oder zumindest das erste Licht des Tages. Es fühlt sich immer gut an. Sie waren sich so sicher, dass alle Tage zu Ende kommen würden; die Sonne ist noch etwas, für das man dankbar sein muss. Aziraphale fährt müßig mit seinen Fingern Crowleys Wirbelsäule auf und ab, genau dort, wo seine Flügel wären, wenn sie sich denn auf dieser Ebene der Wirklichkeit befänden. Er fühlt, wie der Dämon beginnt, sich zu regen.

„Ngk”, krächzte der Dämon und schlang seine Arme enger um Aziraphale, als der Engel gerade versuchte, sich aus ihrem Griff zu winden. „Ist zu früh, Engel.”

„Mein Lieber, ich habe nie jemanden gekannt, der so schläfrig war wie du”, sagte Aziraphale, der von Liebe erfüllt lächelte und eine Hand durch Crowleys karmesinrotes Haar laufen ließ. „Und ich habe sehr viele Personen im Lauf der Jahrhunderte gekannt.”

Crowley machte ein paar unverständliche Geräusche, als er versuchte, sich noch näher an den Engel zu kuscheln, was ihm bloß ein Lachen einbrachte.

„Crowley, mein Lieber, ich muss doch irgendwann frühstücken.” Aziraphale hatte gedacht, dass das Grummeln in seinem Magen laut genug sein müsse, um seinen Punkt zu untermauern.

„Nein, musst du nicht”, sagte Crowley, der seinen Kopf zur Seite legte und einen sanften Kuss gegen das Kinn des Engels presste. „Du bist ’n Engel, musst nichts essen. Nur noch eine Stunde.”

Aziraphale seufzt, gibt nach, und beginnt wieder, behutsam Crowleys Rücken zu streicheln, wobei er das leise, zutrauliche Summen genießt, das ihm das einbringt.

„Hey, ‘Ziraphale”, sagt Crowley, ein leichtes Trällern in seiner Stimme.

„Ja, Liebster?”

„Du kannst sowieso nicht aufstehen.”

„Und warum das?” 

„Weil”, Crowley schlingt seine Arme noch enger um ihn und verflechtet ihre Beine ineinander. „Du von einem Dämon besessen bist.”

„Ach, gütiger Himmel”, sagt Aziraphale und verdreht die Augen. „Du bist so schrecklich _rührselig_ am Morgen, Liebster.”

„Nein. Bin sehr bösartig”, sagt Crowley und er untermauert seinen Standpunkt mit einem Kuss gegen Aziraphales Hals. „Zu jeder Tageszeit.”

„Ja selbstverständlich, mein Liebling.”

Sie würden nun noch einige Stunden im Bett bleiben, dann Frühstücken gehen. Crowley würde die Pflanzen einschüchtern, während Aziraphale es sich mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa bequem macht. Sie würden ihren Tag in der (überwiegend) leisen Gesellschaft des anderen verbringen, wie sie es zu tun pflegten, seit sie hierher gezogen waren. Die Häuslichkeit ihrer Routinen und ihrer Sicherheit und ihrer Liebe umgaben alles in ihrem Leben.

Es würde alles ziemlich liebreizend sein, und es würde alles ihnen beiden gehören.

\--

[1] Die Öffnungszeiten waren, selbstverständlich, noch unberechenbarer als sonst. Dass der Laden mehr als einmal offen in in einer wer-weiß-wie-viele-Monate langen Zeit galt an und für sich schon als ein kleines Wunder für die bücherliebenden Einwohner Sohos.

[2] Aziraphale tendierte dazu, seine persönlichsten Gedanken über Crowley (liebenswürdig, süß, ein Goldstück, nett) auch persönlich zu bewahren, um nicht den furchtbar bösartigen Zorn des Dämons heraufzubeschwören. Dieser Zorn nahm heutzutage selbstverständlich meistens die Form eines sehr gründlichen Kitzelns an, aber Crowley hatte ihm versichert, dass das sehr, sehr bösartig war.

[3] Nein, das konnte er absolut nicht.

[4] Ja, sogar die Wilde Erstausgaben.

[5] Aber es war herzzerreißend liebenswert.


End file.
